


Omg! Chris your a girl!

by klahey1400, NikoleStilinski24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Stetopher Week 2018, body switching, love spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klahey1400/pseuds/klahey1400, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoleStilinski24/pseuds/NikoleStilinski24
Summary: Deaton told her not to do the spell, love spells don’t work the way you want them too. She never expected to wake up this morning accidentally peeing on the floor.For stetopher week October 25: Magic/Folklore





	Omg! Chris your a girl!

**Author's Note:**

> got the spell on google.

Stiles got everything she needed for the spell. She got unicorn dust, exotic roses and wolfsbane, and 5 candles. She had the spell book open on the page she needed in front of her. Soon she started to chant the spell.

_You think you don’t_

_But I know you do_

_You love me_

_It’s only true_

As she was chanting the spell she was picturing her soulmate, snarking, and protective, the tough silent type but not afraid to open up. When she completed the spell she put her ingredients in a bowl as the 5 candles lit on their own.

“Stiles, what is burning up there?” Her dad John yelled up.

“Nothing Dad!” she yelled down to him.

“Mhmm, I’m going to work, don’t burn down the house.”

“Of course I won’t dad.” Stiles said. “Have a good day.”

Her dad has the night shift tonight. As John left the candles blew out, and she started to feel sleepy. She crawled into her bed having no idea of what to expect tomorrow or who will be affected.

*Next Morning.*

Stiles got up at 8 in the morning. She got out of bed, stretching. She went to the bathroom as her bladder was full.

She sat down on the toilet. As she began to relieve herself, she doesn’t hear the usual tinkling. So she looked down and sees a body part that she isn’t supposed to have.

“Holly shit, I have a penis!” Stiles yelled to no one.

“I should have listened to Deaton.” she mumbled.

She righted herself and continued to relieve herself. After she was done she cleaned up the mess, then she looked at her mirror.

She doesn’t know what she was expecting, maybe her normal face, but she didn’t expect the face she saw.

“I have a penis and I look like Peter.”

Stiles then realized that her voice sounded like Peter too.

*Across town*

In the shared loft of Peter and Chris, they woke to a surprise. Peter with the intent of waking his boyfriend up, started to kiss Chris. As his hands started to move he felt a lump, on Chris’ chest. When Peter looked at Chris he saw that his daughter’s friend was lying beside him.

“Stiles?” Peter pondered. “What are you doing in my bed?”

As Peter spoke he heard his boyfriend’s voice. He grabbed his phone and saw Chris in his phone’s camera.

“What the hell?!” Peter screamed.

“Peter, my big bad wolf? What is wrong.” Chris-in Stiles body asked waking up.

“Oh my god! Chris your a girl!” was the only thing Peter could say.

The couple stared at each other until they heard a knock on their door.

Stiles wondered if Peter had her body like she had was surprised that it was Chris who had her body when she entered the loft.

“So you have my yum yum!” Stiles yelled shocked at seeing her body in front of her.

“What did you do?” Peter demanded, his electric blue wolf eyes bleeding through Chris’s human eyes.

“Nothing…” Stiles lied, scared.

“Stiles…” Peter said softer as he saw that she was scared. “Just because I am in my mates body doesn’t mean I can’t hear your heartbeat.”  He stepped closer to her. “Now please tell us what you did so we can help you.”

“I did a love spell to find my mate.”

Chris looked at Stiles trying to figure out why.

“Why Stiles?” Peter asked the question they both were wondering.

Then Chris figured it out. “Because she is lonely.” He said finally speaking.

Peter looked confused. “Why are you lonely?”

“All my friends are couples, your daughters are dating my best friends.” She said looking at the older men. “And Derek is with Erica, Lydia is with Boyd.” she let a tear fall. “Everyone in the pack has found their mate but me.”

Chris and Peter looked at each other. “You’re not alone Stiles.” they said hugging her.

“Yes I am.”

“You have us.” Chris said as he and Peter kissed Stiles’ cheek.

When their lips touched skin the 3 of them were engulfed by a green cloud. When the cloud evaporated they were back in their original bodies.

“I have boobes again.” Stiles yelled happily.

Chris and Peter laughed before each of them kissed Stiles on the lips.

“So Stiles what do you say about being our girlfriend?” Chris asked.

“I say yes.” she kissed them.

They heard wolf whistles and saw the pack smiling at the new couple. Stiles hide between Peter and Chris’s chests.

Deaton told her not to do love spells; love spells don’t work the way you want them too. She never expected to wake up this morning accidentally peeing on the floor.

Or in a different body, but she was glad it didn’t work the way she wanted.


End file.
